The present invention relates to a transmission and/or conveyance chain with a reserve lubricating fluid cartridge. The present invention also relates to a lubricating cartridge for said chain.
Transmission and/or conveyance chains equipped with hollow pins filled with lubricating fluid and with passages for the fluid from the inside of the pin to the parts to be lubricated are known. These chains suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a periodic long and dirty lubricant replenishment operation. Indeed, for each pin it is necessary to remove or drill the plug closing the pin, input lubricant to the pin by means of a pressure device and, lastly, reseal the pin.
The general purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings by making available a chain with a lubricating fluid reserve in which the lubricant replenishment operations are fast, simple and clean. Another purpose is to make available a lubricating cartridge for said chain.